One Night With Bella
by BiteMeWhitlock
Summary: Alice and Jasper want to spend some time with Bella. What is Bella's reaction to the proposal?
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

Chapter 1 - The Proposal

As I brushed out my hair, a soft hand grabbed the brush and did it for me. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, seeing Alice behind me. She ran the brush through my hair softly and gently and placed it on the vanity.

"Bella, do you love me?" she asked quietly, her long lashes framing her eyes and a pouty look upon her face.

I smiled at the question she asked me every day. "Yes, of course I do, Alice. What's the matter now?"

She came around and sat in my lap, wrapping her arms around me and laying her head on my shoulder. "I wanted to know if you think I'm pretty," she whispered.

What was she talking about? "Alice, you are one of the most beautiful girls I know. Well, with the exception of Rosalie. Are you okay?"

"I...We...Jasper and I were talking last night...," she began, twirling my hair in her fingers. "We came to an agreement and we've discussed it with Edward. He doesn't mind because I would be there, but he said it was completely up to you..." Alice's words began to run together and I was thoroughly confused. What was she talking about?

I shook my head and kissed Alice's forehead. "What are you talking about, Alice?" She got up from my lap and quickly kissed my cheek. "Edward's coming, he wants to talk to you about it. Come find me later when you have made up your mind." Alice danced out of my room and Edward came in , shifting sideways to let Alice through the doorway.

"Did you talk to her?" he asked Alice.

"Sort of," she replied. "It'll be easier coming from you, I think."

Edward slowly walked over to me. I smiled at him in the mirror, getting up from my vanity and turning to face him. He took one of my hands and placed it over his heart. His lips found mine and captured them in a frenzy. He was biting, sucking, licking, and it felt delicious. I ran my tongue over his sharp teeth and made it dance with his. Edward's free hand roamed over my back and slipped up the back of my tank top, making my skin crawl and yearn for him to touch my everywhere. My hands tangled themselves in his hair and came to rest on his neck where I began to squeeze and knead his marble skin. He broke our kiss long enough to sweep me into his arms and move me to my bed. He laid me down across the blankets and his lips found mine again, moving with need, with urgency, with longing. Edward dropped feather light kisses across my cheeks, my jawline, my neck, into the hollow at the base of my throat where he ran his tongue and it made me shiver with delight. I dug my nails into his back and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, wanting him to take it off. He obliged and pulled mine over my head as well.

My breasts swelled out and my nipples hardened into taut peaks as he attacked them, first one and then the other, flicking his tongue over them in turn, making them even harder and a moan escaped my lips. He continued kissing his was down my stomach to the waistband of my cotton shorts. His hands grabbed the waistband and yanked, and I heard the fabric give under his strength. Oh, well, I thought, Alice will buy me some more. My red thong was soon to follow and Edward admired my beauty. "God, Bella, you're gorgeous. Tell me, love, what you want me to do."

I blushed and wished Edward could read my thoughts this time because I was truly unsure how to put it into words what I wanted from him. "Kiss me...down there," I whispered, glancing at Edward through my lashes. He growled and began to kiss around my belly button before dipping his tongue in it and my breath hitched in my throat. I could feel him smile against my skin and he continued lower, parting my folds with his gentle fingers. He blew on my sex, and I could feel the wetness pouring out of me. "Please, Edward, I need you," I moaned. He gently began to run his tongue around my hole and I could feel my walls tightening. He lapped at my juice like a thirsty dog would welcome water on a hot day and gently began to stroke my clit with one finger. My back arched into the air and I dug my fingers into the sheets on my bed. "Oh, God, Edward, mmmm!" He moved his tongue to stroke my clit with it and gently inserted one finger into my wet hole. He started a slow rhythm, in and out, in and out, while continuing to tease my clit with his tongue. "Oh, Edward, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna...."

Before I could finish my sentence, Edward moved up, kissed my lips, and flipped onto his back, pulling me up to straddle him. I positioned myself over his waiting member and gently lowered myself onto him. I moaned as he filled me completely. I waited for the sensation to ease off and I started moving up and down. I loved when he let me be on top. it made things much easier because I was in control, not him. Knowing that I wouldn't hurt him, I rode faster and faster, whipping my hair around my face and grabbing my nipples and twisting their already hardened peaks. My hands moved down my body and rested on my quivering thighs. "God, Bells, that feels so....oh, good," Edward moaned. He reached for my hands and placed one on my clit. "Touch yourself, Bella." I used a finger to rub my clit and and Edward growled in appreciation. "Fuck, Bella, that's so hot...and, oh, God, I'm gonna cum...he trailed off and I grabbed his hands, pulling him up to meet my lips. His lips crashed into mine and made their way to my neck. He thrust into me once and I could feel my walls tightening around him. "Edward," I moaned softly. "I love you, Bella," Edward whispered as he pumped in and out. I fell onto my back and Edward laid over me. He thrust in and out, moaning my name into my ear. Just as I felt my climax coming, I screamed out, "Edward, oh, God!" My release spilled over to him and he wrapped his arms around me and cried, "Oh, fuck, Isabella!" and I could feel him draining into me. We laid together for a moment, steadying our breathing, my fingers trailing up and down his smooth, icy back.

Edward propped himself up onto one elbow and smoothed my hair out of my face. "So, did Alice talk to you?"

I shook my head. "No, she was stuttering and stumbling over her words. Whatever it was must really be bothering her. She asked me if I thought she was pretty and said that she and Jasper discussed something with you. What is going on?" I asked.

Edward took a deep breath and looked into my eye as if he was trying desperately to read my thoughts. "Well, love, Alice and Jasper wanted to know if you would spend some time with them sometime in the near future."

"Why would she need to discuss it with you if they want me to hang with them? Oh, God, it doesn't have to do with the wedding does, it? Tell me the truth, Edward," I said accusingly.

Edward looked down for a moment and looked back up with the expression of a little boy caught in the cookie jar. "They were hoping that you wouldn't feel to averse to being a bit...intimate with them. I already told them that it was up to you, but that I didn't have a problem with it. I know where we stand, my Bella, and I am comfortable enough with our love that I trust you implicitly with this."

My eyes widened and I thought of Jasper with his hands on my body, Alice running her fingers through my hair, and softly kissing my lips. Briefly shaking my head to clear the images, and thanking the gods above that Edward couldn't read my thoughts, I whispered, "What? Are you kidding? Why me?"

"Love, I want to explain something to you. Alice has had a deep desire to be with a female and seeing as how there is no one besides you that she would trust Jasper with, she thought maybe you would oblige. Also, Jasper has been desiring to bring a bit of a twist into his and Alice's lovemaking, so it just kind of went naturally together. If you don't want to, I know they will understand. If you do, I promise I won't be judgmental about it. Like I said, I know where we stand and I trust you. Whatever you decide," Edward whispered into my ear.

Alice, Jasper, and me? Well, it could be fun. But..."Edward, what about me being human? Won't that be a bit hard for Alice? And Jasper? After all, he did try to bite me at my party last year." My nerves started to talk for me.

"They've been hunting more than usual lately, in hopes that they could prepare for it. I won't be far if anything was to go wrong and you felt uncomfortable, just call my name and I will come for you," Edward said, kissing my lips softly.

"I need to think about it," I said quietly. "I'll talk to Alice about it, okay?"

"Absolutely, baby," Edward replied, taking me into his arms and humming my lullaby. I was asleep soon after and dreams of Jasper and Alice overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2 Making Her Decision

Chapter 2 - Making Her Decision

I woke later the next morning, feeling the pillow next to me and realized Edward wasn't next to me. I threw on my robe and wandered down the stairs to the kitchen. I adored the Cullens' kitchen. There was an island in the center with a rack hanging above it with many different cast iron pans. The counters were made of marble (ironic, I thought, laughing to myself) and the appliances were stainless steel. Kind of all fit in with them. I vaguely wondered where everyone was and I began poking through the cabinets looking for pancake mix and chocolate chips. As I was mixing batter, Emmett and Esme came down the stairs.

"I should have known you'd be down here trying to burn down our house," Emmett said, coming behind me and ruffling my hair.

"Emmett, let the poor child cook in peace. I'm sure Bella doesn't want to deal with your ribbing all the time anyway," Esme said quietly in a motherly fashion. I threw her a grateful look and flipped my pancakes out onto a plate. As I turned around, Edward came into the kitchen. He leaned across the island and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"There you are, love," he murmured as he kissed my nose. His sweet breath overwhelmed me and mine hitched in my throat. He chuckled as I steadied myself. I lowered onto a stool and looked down, feeling my face heat up.

Emmett broke out in a laugh. "Some things will never change, will they? Well, only if he changes you. But the more I think about it, the more of your human moments I'm going to miss on that fateful day. For example, the blush. God, how adorable is that? And your clumsiness? Man, I..." he trailed off as Edward growled menacingly.

"Boys, enough," Esme chided. Edward and Emmett looked down shamefully and replied, "Sorry, Mom."

"Well, I've got to find Rose, " Emmett said, ruffling my hair on his way out of the kitchen. "Yes, and Carlisle wants to go to Los Angeles today," Esme said, hugging Edward and I on her way out of the kitchen. "We're going to an antique show out there. We'll be home later. Behave."

Edward sat next to me and rubbed my leg. "Did you make your decision yet, love? Remember, I trust you with all my being. If you do want to move forward with this escapade, I won't mind."

My mind once again wandered to an image of Alice nestled between my thighs, my hands tangled in her hair as Jasper pounded into her from behind, his lips on mine. I shook the thought out of my head before my emotions could give me away and took a bite of my pancakes. The warmth was comforting and gave me the courage to speak. "I have, actually, and I think I've made my decision."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" he questioned.

"As long as there is no danger, which coming from your family, I don't foresee any problems. If you trust me, then I trust myself, and Alice and Jasper. You'll be close if I feel uncomfortable?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, my Bella. I would never do anything ever again that would put you in danger. Should you need me, I'll be but a phone call away. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Edward asked.

"If you think I'll be all right and if you're okay with it, then I guess I can appease poor Alice. Really, you should have seen her last night. She couldn't hardly get the words out, she was so nervous. I should have known by that that something was up," I replied, smiling to myself.

Edward wrapped me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. I found his back pockets and hooked my hands into them. The silence between us was comfortable and warm. I didn't want to break it, but I pulled away slowly. "Where will you be when all this is taking place?" I didn't want Edward to be too far away, but I also didn't want him so close that he could read everyone's thoughts.

"I was thinking of heading to the woods by Mt. Rainier. I'd be far enough away that I wouldn't be able to hear your thoughts, but not so far away that I couldn't get here quickly if the need arose," Edward whispered in my ear, pulling me close again. His cool breath tickled my earlobe and I shivered in delight. "Are you sure that I don't need to be worried about you?"

I looked into his eyes and I smiled. "If you say that there's no danger to me then I trust you. I honestly don't think Alice will let anything happen to me." My voice trailed off as Edward placed his hand under my chin and brought my lips up to meet his. My hands wound themselves around his neck and he buried his hands in my hair.

"Just remember, you are my Bella and nothing will ever change that," Edward whispered. "Now go enjoy your day before tonight gets here."


	3. Chapter 3 Hanging With Jacob

Chapter 3 - Hanging with Jacob

I searched through my armoire for a bathing suit and found...well, I don't really know who would classify this as a bathing suit, but I guess Alice did. I tied the pale blue strings around my neck and reached for my shorts. I threw on a t-shirt and grabbed my bag off the chair, making sure I had my phone. As I headed down the stairs, I heard a musical tinkling behind me and I turned to see Alice grinning from ear to ear.

She skipped over to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad you consented, Bella. I promise, you're going to have a ton of fun."

"Well, we'll see, Alice. I'm still a bit nervous about the whole thing, but for you, I am willing to try it once," I said, grabbing her hand. "Have you seen Edward?"

"He said something about running to Seattle to pick up something for you. He was also trying to give us some privacy. I'll know when he can read our minds again. He won't be far later. Where are you off to?"

I shook my keys at her. "I'm going to La Push to hang with Jake at the beach. I'm not under house arrest on a sunny day, am I?"

"No, enjoy yourself. It'll be more fun when you come back. Make sure you find me before you take a shower. Jazz and I are going hunting here soon so we will be prepared. And don't worry about a thing. Jasper won't hurt you. He's rather looking forward to this tonight. We'll have a good time, trust me," Alice replied, tapping her temple softly. She hugged me and danced back up the stairs.

What have I gotten myself into? I wondered.

The day was warm and I rolled both windows down on my truck before I headed out to the reservation. I pulled into Jacob's yard and he was outside next to the truck before I could open the door.

"Hey, Bells!" he crowed with excitement. "Come on, let's go to the beach. It's so nice today and I don't intend to waste it with you sitting in your truck." He grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the truck, and we started towards the beach, stopping ever so often to stare at me.

"God, Jake, why are you staring at me?" I finally asked, chewing on the inside of my lip. I hated when he did that, like he was searching my mind. A soft breeze rustled up off the water and blew across my face. The salty air cause strands of hair to wisp across my face and I brushed them back.

"No reason, really, just glad to see you with a smile on your face. You don't really smile enough, Bella, you know that?" Jacob said, turning his eyes to the ground. "It's just a shame it won't last," he trailed off.

"What are you talking..." Before I could finish my sentence, Jacob picked me up and slung me over his broad shoulder, running to the water and charging in, flinging me into the breaking waves. I surfaced and wiped at my eyes, looking around for him. I headed towards the shore and felt hands grab my legs under the water. I was pulled under just as a wave rolled over my head. I swam with it and came up further onto the shore with Jacob behind me, laughing.

I smiled at him and ran full force into him, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. As he fell, he pulled me down with him and I crashed onto his chest, laughing as he rolled over and tried to crush me into the sand. "Okay, okay, I give!" I yelled, feeling the sand enter my nose. Jacob sat up and pulled me up as well. I brushed the sand from my face and launched at him again. This time, he managed to get out of my way and he hopped up and ran down the beach. We ran and goofed off all afternoon. It was nice to take time out of the dramas of a vampire family to be with my best friend and just hang out with no worries. By the time we got back to his house, the sun was lowering in the sky, preparing for nighttime.

"Jake, I had a blast today. When are we getting together again?" I asked as our hands swung by our sides, our fingers entangled together, nothing but a casual gesture of comfort, familiarity, and simple friendship.

"Soon, I hope, we've got a bonfire coming up and I really want you to come," Jacob said, dropping my hand to open my door as we approached my truck. "Will the blood...er, uh, Edward let you come back down?" he asked hesitatingly.

"If you want me to be there, I will," I promised Jacob. I hugged him tightly and hopped into the truck. "Give me a call, Jake. I miss you."

"I know, Bells, I miss you, too," Jacob replied, shutting my door. He waved as I headed out onto the road. As I headed back to the Cullens' house, I thought about what was going to happen tonight. Was I ready? Would Jasper be all right? My thoughts took a different turn and I imagined how good Alice's full lips would feel against mine and how Jasper's long slender fingers would explore every inch of my body. As I pulled down the Cullens driveway, I took a deep breath and thought, 'Here goes nothing.'


	4. Chapter 4 In The Shower

Chapter 4 - In the Shower

I pulled up in the garage next to Alice's Porsche and Jasper's motorcycle. Everyone else's vehicles were gone. I walked quietly up the porch stairs and into the house. Everything was silent, nothing but a few table lamps on. I walked upstairs to my room, dropping my bag on the floor. There was a note on the bed on fancy pink stationary. As I picked it up, I could smell Alice's wonderful scent on it. Only one simple sentence was on the page. 'Meet you in the shower, Bella.' I pressed the note to my face and breathed in deeply, Alice's sweet scent flooding my body, and feeling slightly intoxicated, stumbled to my dresser. I searched through the drawers to find something suitable and gave up quickly. My mind was racing as I thought of what I was about to do. I peeled off my wet t-shirt and shorts, leaving nothing but my bikini on. I peeked out of my door and saw no one in the hallway, so I snuck into the bathroom. I began to shut the door, and thought about it for a moment. Alice was obviously coming in here anyway, so I figured I might as well leave it open. I stood in front of the mirror and looked briefly at myself. The sun had definitely gotten the better of my face today as it was reddened across my nose and cheeks, making my freckles stand out. I turned on the water and pulled the curtain shut. I could feel the steam swirling out of the shower and I tugged on the strings holding my bikini up. As they came undone, the top fell to the floor. I pulled on the bottoms and bent slightly to remove them.

"Mmm, Bella, I never knew you had such a gorgeous ass." Whipping around I saw Alice in the doorway and I congratulated myself on leaving the door open. Alice pushed it closed and turned to face me. "Honestly, I don't know how Edward kept his hands off you for so long." I instinctively tried to cover myself, and Alice glided over to me and grabbed my hands. "No, don't be shy. Please? I've wanted to do this for so long. Really, Bella, I swear, you are absolutely gorgeous. Jasper has no idea what he is in store for." I could see Edward's face in my mind and I could hear his velvet voice - "I trust you." My hands gently fell to my sides and I looked into Alice's eyes. She was beaming, and she looked absolute perfect, standing in a short silk bathrobe. My hands gently pulled at the tie around her waist and the robe slipped open. I gasped, and Alice smiled, her perfectly white teeth gleaming in the dim light.

Her body was a pale white. Her breasts were small and petite just like her, but they were full and soft, ending in pale pink peaks that were rock hard with anticipation. Her abs were perfectly chiseled, not too much, but just enough that she still retained a feminine shape, her belly button was perfectly round and dipped in just enough. Alice had an impossibly tiny waist and cute round hips. Her sex was shaven and smooth and I wondered how it would taste. Her legs were stunning. Perfectly shaped, creamy, pale skin, and petite feet with the tiniest toes. I had never imagined Alice to be this breathtakingly beautiful.

Alice stepped lightly forward and, holding my gaze, and said, "Bella, will you let me make you feel good?" I nodded and she slowly leaned in to press her lips to mine. As our lips touched, I found myself melting, my hands grazing her arms as I wound my hands behind her neck. She gently put her hands on my waist and softly pulled me closer to her. Her tongue ran against my lips and I opened my mouth to allow her access. Her tongue danced with mine and I noticed how different it was from kissing Edward. There was no loving passion, but raw, pure lust. Alice's hands caressed my ass and squeezed it lightly as she made her way up my back and around to cup my breasts in her hands, squeezing my nipples with her thumb and forefinger. I pushed lightly on her and she took the message and stepped back slightly. I was absolutely breathless and dizzy. I turned and stepped into the shower, pulling back the curtain and beckoning Alice to join me. "Would you mind if I called Jasper to come in, too?" Alice asked sweetly.

I smiled mischievously. "Not just yet. Why don't we call him when we're ready to dry off?"

"I like how you think," Alice replied. She poured shampoo into her hands and rubbed it into my hair, her fingers swiftly but gently massaging my scalp. Just as it begin to tingle, she took the shower head and directed it on my hair to rinse it. Alice followed with the conditioner and when she was done, the heat from the shower mixed with strawberry scent and Alice's sweet smell were causing my head to swim. Coupled with the lust I was feeling, it was comparable to being drunk. I now knew the meaning of the phrase 'love-drunk.' She grabbed the sponge off the rack and began to soap me up. Her quick hands made their way up and down my arms, chest, and stomach. Then she crouched down and said, "Give me your leg."

I leaned my back on the wall for support and propped my leg up on Alice's bent knee. Her deft fingers moved slowly over my calf and up to my thigh. As I leaned my head back and murmured my appreciation, I felt soft kisses from my knee to my thigh. My eyes rolled back in my head and Alice began to softly kiss my inner thigh, her cool breath tickling that sweet spot where I now desperately wanted her tongue. She flicked her tongue to my soft pink lips and I could feel any resolve I had for this melting away. "Hold very still, Bella, your scent is so powerful, and smells, oh, God, so good." Her mouth expertly teased my clit, one minute licking it, the next minute sucking on it. It was driving me crazy! I moaned and begged, "Alice, God, your mouth, it feels so..." I trailed off as she gently set my foot on the floor and began to soap up my other leg. Her fingers trailed up my leg across my thigh, and touched upon my wet center. She gently licked at my hole and softly ran a finger against my slit. My knee buckled involuntarily and her finger slipped in. I groaned and said, "Oh, fuck, Alice," knowing that I had to have more. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to me, my lips crashing down on hers. I grabbed her hair and bent back her head to suck at her neck and my other hand found its way to her breast. I tweaked her nipple and Alice squealed in delight. I smiled into her neck and said her name softly.

"Mm-hmm?" she replied just barely audible.

"Can I taste you?" Her eyes flew open and she said, "Only if you want. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in any way."

"No, Alice, I want to," I said earnestly, taking her earlobe between my teeth and sucking on it. "Then, of course, you can," she murmured. I knelt down in front of Alice, dropping light kisses across her stomach and running my tongue down to the valley between her thighs. I pushed her gently back to the seat in the shower and spread her legs wide. Even though I had never been with another girl before, I could tell how deeply aroused Alice was. Her sex was a pale pink pink, and oozed with sexual juice. I gently allowed my tongue to lap up some of her wetness and it burned the back of my throat. Even knowing that it had something to do with her venom, I didn't care. My tongue swirled around her clit and Alice locked her hands behind my head, tangling her fingertips into my wet hair and pressed her feet into my shoulders to steady herself. I gently allowed my tongue to run over her slit and the wetness pooled into my mouth, and I swallowed, once again burning the back of my throat and numbing it all at the same time. I slipped a finger into her and moved it gently in and out, building up faster with Alice all the while bucking her tiny hips and moaning softly, "Bella...don't stop, oh, God, yeah..." I felt her walls begin to tighten and I pulled my finger out and kissed my way up to her lips.

"Not yet, I want to taste you more," I said quietly. "Why don't we let Jasper come in and dry us off?" 'Where was this boldness coming from?' I wondered briefly. 'Fuck it!' I thought.

"Jasper?" Alice called quietly. I heard a rustling behind the curtains and felt waves of lust, pure unadulterated, raw want radiating into the room.

"Yes, dear?" Jasper's deep gravelly voice sounded as the door shut behind him.

"We need some towels," she told him.

"I have 2 right here, fresh from the dryer," he replied. "Alice, honey, you first." Alice stepped around the curtain and I could hear Jasper moan his approval in seeing her wet, naked body. She giggled and I heard a zipper being undone, pants falling on the floor, the muffled clink of change in the pockets and a clang from Jasper's belt buckle hitting the floor. Jasper moaned and I peeked around the curtain. His head was thrown back with his eyes closed while Alice took him into her mouth, and the dim light in the bathroom threw his scars into faint perspective. I quietly stepped out of the shower and slipped behind Jasper, allowing my wet body to rub against him.

"Jesus, Bella, you smell so perfectly intoxicating," Jasper whispered, inhaling deeply while trying to turn to look at me.

"No," I whispered. "Keep your eyes closed." I ran my hands down his back and wrapped them around his waist, causing my hard nipples to press into his back. I dropped featherlight kisses around his neck and brought my mouth to his ear. "Are you enjoying this, Mr. Hale?"

A smile crept across his face and Jasper turned slightly to face me. "Of course I am, Bella. Why wouldn't I be? Two amazingly, blindingly beautiful women pleasing me, and getting the perks of each other at the same time? There can't be any man on the face of the earth more happier than I right now." Jasper leaned forward and gently kissed my lips. While Edward's lips met mine lovingly and passionately, and Alice's were upon me with lust, Jasper kissed me with fervor, with want, with need. I boldly took control of the kiss, my tongue seeking out his, and dancing with it. They danced so furiously I had to break the kiss and catch my breath. Jasper ran his hands over Alice's hair and gently pulled her to her feet, wrapping her arms around his waist, over mine. She leaned into me and we began to kiss, our faces no more than a few inches from Jasper's. We kissed delicately, and built up to a fiery kiss that anyone could tell was peppered with desire for more. Jasper reached behind him, between my legs and ran his thumb over my clit. I moaned into Alice's mouth, and she used that moment to break away.

"Why don't we continue this in our room?" she asked me, looking deep into my eyes and nodding at me. I looked at her and Jasper and bent to grab a towel to wrap around my naked body.

Jasper put his hand out to stop me. "No, Bella, I want to watch you. Take Alice's hand and you two go ahead."

We joined hands, and walked from the bathroom to their bedroom. I could hear Jasper growl in appreciation, obviously liking the way we Alice and I looked holding hands, naked, walking down the hallway. We got to their door, and Alice stopped. "Bella, I tried to do what I could to make you feel comfortable, although I'm seeing that you are having a rather good time with this. If this is too much, let us know and we will stop." She placed her hand upon my cheek and softly kissed my lips. "I promise that you won't get hurt."


	5. Chapter 5 I Want You Both

Chapter 5 - I Want You Both

Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lowered his mouth to my ear and murmured deeply, "Bella, I don't want to hurt you. I want to please you. I want to see you please my Alice. Can you not feel how much I desire this right now?" As he spoke, want and lust rolled off his muscular frame into my mind and the last remaining doubts I had were washed away, leaving my mind open and unfettered, nothing but brazen desire to do this. I nodded to Alice and said, "I want to do this. I am enjoying being with you, Alice. You're more beautiful than I ever could have imagined, and you are turning me on so much by just standing there. Jasper," I said, leaning my head back into his chest, "I never thought for one moment that you would hurt me. You're so much more handsome than I expected, and I want to please you both so much. I want to do this. I want you both. NOW."

Alice smiled and nodded at Jasper. He covered my eyes gently with is hands and Alice said, "I don't want you to look. I want you to use your other senses and tell me what you think." She opened the door to the bedroom and I was assaulted by the scent of roses and strawberries. I felt Alice leave my side and Jasper guided me into their room. "What do you sense, Bella?" Alice asked quietly.

"I smell...strawberries...hmm, and roses...I can hear soft music playing...I can feel Jasper poking me in the back..." I said, smiling. Jasper chuckled and Alice giggled. He took his hands from my face and I saw everything I said I felt. Rose petals were strewn about the floor and all over the bed, which was huge. A plate of strawberries sat on a small cart with an ice bucket that contained a bottle of champagne. I noticed there were no glasses, but didn't ask why. Alice grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed.

"Sit," Alice commanded. For someone so tiny, she sure was demanding. I obliged, and Jasper arranged himself to sit behind me against the headboard. He pulled me between his legs and I rested my back against his chest. I was painfully aware of his erection, straining behind me, but I wanted to make these moments last. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned into my ear. "Close your eyes, Bells, and let the moment take you in." He spoke quietly and his deep voice gave me chills through my body. A soft gentle feeling washed over me and simple desire wafted into my blood. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew that the pleasure from this would remain with me always.

Alice scooted close to me on the bed and she whispered, "Open your mouth." I did as I was told and I could feel a cool strawberry touching my lips. "Mmm," I murmured, as I bit into it. I savored every second of it, thinking that Edward must have told Alice how much I enjoyed strawberries.

"God, Bella, you're so sexy. I'm getting so wet watching your throat ripple as you swallow. May I try something?" Alice asked softly. I nodded, unable to open my eyes, and waited patiently to find out what was going to happen. I heard the cork pop out of the champagne bottle and I wondered if she was going to pour it into my mouth. "Bella, can you scoot down ever so slightly onto your back?" I shrugged myself down a bit and waited for my next direction. All of a sudden, feelings of cold and wet pervaded my senses and my eyes flew open as I saw Alice bent over my body, pouring champagne on me. I was instantly calm again and Alice whispered, "Don't move or it will spill." I had no idea what she was doing until she leaned down and began to lap at the liquid that pooled in my bellybutton. Her tongue dipped in and around and I began to squirm underneath her. My hands raised over my head and Jasper took my hands in his.

I felt movement behind me on the bed and Jasper leaned down to press his lips into the hollow at the base of my throat, one of my sensitive areas. His lips trailed along my jawline, and into the crevice of my shoulder where he lightly bit down, most definitely not hard enough to break the skin, and I moaned. "Jasper, God, she feels so good on me..." I trailed off and wrenched my hands from his. I ran my fingers through Alice's short hair and tugged lightly. She kissed her way up to my face, nipping at my hard, pink nipples. My back arched and I cried out, "Oh, Alice!" She straddled me and turned her attention to Jasper. He leaned over my head to Alice and began to kiss her, soft and gentle at first, then building up such intense heat, I was amazed to know that two vampires could get so hot. With this taking place mere inches from my face, I took the opportunity to raise my head up. I had perfect access to Jasper's huge cock and used it to my advantage. I took the tip into my mouth and gently allowed it to slide into my mouth. Jasper hissed and strained against me. I flicked my tongue over the tip and began to tease him, sucking and blowing my warm breath across it. Every breath I let out, he squirmed more frantically and kissed Alice more insistently. I wiggled my way up between the two of them and interrupted the kiss.

My lips touched Jasper's slowly, building momentum, and Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me and caressed my breasts. Jasper kissed down my throat and began to flick his tongue over my nipples as Alice held them for him. My body began to burn with the need for more. He kissed lower and lower as Alice continues to fondle me. I felt Jasper's cool breath right above my center and he whispered, "Alice, why don't you help Bella lay back?" She gently laid me back onto the bed and she straddled my waist while leaning down to kiss me deeply. Her tongue pressed its way into my mouth and I danced with it, my hand resting behind her head, weaving my fingers through her black hair, holding her mouth to mine. Jasper continued trialing kisses across my center and used his fingers to gently open my folds. "Oh, Jesus, Bella!" I heard him inhale deeply and broke my kiss with Alice. "Jasper?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, just give me a moment, " he said, breathing deeply once or twice more. He slowly leaned his face closer and closer to my wetness and inhaled again.

"It's like ecstasy. I can feel it flowing through my veins, my body. Bella, it's so sweet smelling and, oh, God, do you see what you're doing to me?" Jasper pleaded with me. "Please, dear Bella, can I taste it? Can I taste you?"

"Jasper, of course you can. I know you won't hurt me. Make me feel good," I leaned back again and brought Alice's lips to mine. I kissed her cheeks and made my way down her neck, and back up to her lips. I wiggled my hips at Jasper, teasing him because I knew he wanted to taste me. I felt the bed shift as he leaned back down to me. Gently, his tongue moved over my clit and my knees buckled. He slowly licked and sucked at my clit, speeding up, then slowing down, and it was making my head swim and my vision momentarily blurred. Alice wriggled her way up my body, pinching my taut nipples, and straddled my face. Her wet, porcelain folds were in my face and the sweet vampire smell that wafted out sent my heart into overdrive. I snaked my tongue through into her slit and felt for her small bundle of nerves. As I found it, Jasper plunged a finger into my hole and I gasped as he pumped it in and out. I lapped at Alice's clit, stopping ever so often to dart my tongue in her wet hole. I could feel Alice begin to tense herself and I knew she was close to her release. Jasper's movements were becoming rougher and rougher and without thinking about anything except the feel of both of them on my body, I blurted out, "Jasper, I want you. Right here, right now."

Jasper sat up on his knees, and pulled himself in closer to Alice and me. I grabbed Alice's ass and cupped it in my palms, pressing her closer to my face. I ran my tongue over her hole and drank the wetness. My throat felt that annoying burn again and I jammed a finger into her, saying in a low voice, "Come on, you fucking pixie, I know you want it."

She threw her head back and arched her breasts out. "Oh, fuck, Bella!" she cried, rocking into my face. I saw hands circle around her waist and lips press to her neck. As Jasper looked down on me over Alice's shoulder, I felt his massive erection at my entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" Jasper asked in his deep, gravelly voice. I wiggled my hips in anticipation and continued to finger fuck Alice, watching Jasper eye me, awestruck. He gently slid in and it felt like I was being stretched open. He fit in me perfectly and began a rhythm, slow, building up speed with each thrust, holding onto Alice's breasts, tweaking her nipples, and kissing her neck, earlobes, lips, anywhere he could press his lips to. I buried my face in Alice's wetness, ignoring the burn in my throat and mouth, and reached around to grab her ass. I hummed into her wet folds and she shivered, saying, "Oh, God, do that again!" I began to hum, changing tempo and pitch, trying to make Alice cum on my face. Jasper continued pumping in and out of me, all I could think about was how good it felt. Suddenly, he leaned over Alice's shoulder, panting, murmuring, "Fuck, Bella, I'm gonna cum..."

Alice reached up and wrapped one of her arms around Jasper's neck. "Do it, baby, cum with me..."

Jasper reached between the two of them and fingered my clit gently. "Come on, Bella, it's all up to you now," he said, thrusting faster. I tongued Alice's clit and slid a second finger into her wetness, making her moan my name loudly. "Belllllllll-aaaaa..."

"Oh, God, Jasper, I'm cumming, oh, fuck!" I screamed as I bit down on Alice's clit, feeling her release spill over my lips and onto my face. Jasper shoved into me one final time with a grunt and a "Fuck yeah, Bella!"

Alice collapsed onto my face, leaning onto the headboard so her breasts were dangling right over my eyes. "Oh, Bella, see? I told you you'd have fun, didn't I?"

Jasper moved gently from between my legs and kissed my clit softly. He placed featherlight on my thighs as he raised himself off the bed, pulling Alice up with him. "Oh, Bella, one more thing?" he said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

I raised up onto my elbows, blowing my hair out of my face. "Yeah?" I said, breathlessly.

His golden eyes twinkled. "Alice is going to clean you up now. You don't mind, do you?" My eyes widened as I watched Alice crawl gracefully in between my legs and place her palms on my thighs. She spread my legs and opened my folds lovingly. Her small tongue darted out and began to lick at my hole, her tongue lapping up every bit of juice from Jasper and me that remained. My clit was still very sensitive and as her tongue brushed over it lightly, my back involuntarily arched and I cried out. Jasper leaned down into me also and teased my clit mercilessly with his finger as Alice allowed her fingers to roam into my hole and spread me open. Her tongue continued to work at me until I was on the edge once more. Jasper flicked at my clit and I began to say his name when Alice rammed two fingers in me and the word caught in my throat. Her fingers pumped in and out and, coupled with Jasper's tongue on my clit, the only thing I could manage was a deep, throaty moan. My breath came out in pants and suddenly little white lights began to appear in my line of vision as my walls tightened around Alice's fingers. I arched myself up into Alice and Jasper and said, "Oh, fuck, yeah, right there, don't stop." My body quivered and that was it for me. I screamed out as I came again, shouting out Alice's name as her tongue caught my second release.

Jasper leaned up to my lips and kissed them gently, parting them with his tongue. I could taste a faint sweetness on them and was glad to know that at least I tasted good. My breathing slowed and I sat up on the bed, looking at Alice's smug expression.

"So you knew that I'd have fun, huh?" I said to her, smiling in spite of myself.

"Yeah," she trailed off, knowing that she'd been caught. "Thank you, Bella, for agreeing to this. I had so much fun with you and I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"As am I," Jasper said, throwing his arms around me and sweeping me up into a hug. He kissed my cheeks and said, "You might want to get dressed, darlin', as everyone will probably be back soon."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said softly. I leaned down to kiss Alice on the lips, very softly and gently. "Thank you, Alice. You made me so comfortable and I really did enjoy it."

Her lips met mine and I knew that we'd find another time to do it again, soon.


End file.
